After Avengers
by blcunningham
Summary: A story that entails all that happens to Loki from the end of the Avengers to Thor 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! I am not the greatest writer so let me know if anything is confusing. I think I kinda mix the comic books, movies, and actual myths so ya. I am open to constructive criticism, but please don't be bitches about it. Thanks!

* * *

Loki kept his eyes on the ground as he was lead from the large black vehicle to the open area where Thor and the other Avengers were waiting. He could feel the gloating stares of the Midgardian heroes as they watched him approach. Still, he kept his eyes trained on the ground as Thor said his farewells and promised to find a way to return if Midgard ever required his assistance again. Thor then strode over to Loki with one end of the container holding the Tesseract in one giant hand. Loki took the other end when it was offered, watched Thor twist the other end, and felt a tugging sensation as they were lifted off Midgard and transported back to Asgard.

When Loki finally looked up, they were on the end of the broken Rainbow Bridge and he was quickly surrounded by several guards. He smiled through his gag. _As if a few guards could stop him! He could take them all down with the power in his little finger! But he wouldn't. He was counting on the protection only Asgard could offer._ At that moment they entered the throne room and there upon his golden throne sat Odin.

"Loki Odinsson, the trial for your crimes against Asgard and Midgard will be held tomorrow. Know that you will not be shown mercy because of your status." Loki finally looked up at this statement and smiled visibly through the gag. _Perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Loki was taken from the holding cell he had spent the night in and lead to the throne room once again in chains. This time, however, the All-father's advisers, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, and Loki's mother Frigga were present as well as Thor and Odin.

"We are here today to try Loki Odinsson for attempting to destroy another realm, kill his brother, and subjugate another realm causing massive destruction and casualties. He will now have his gag removed in order to defend himself but shall remain chained." Loki moved his jaw as the gag was removed.

"You really shouldn't have bothered _father_, I have no intention of defending my actions. Just sentence me. I rather begin rotting in my cell immediately," Loki spat.

"Brother will you not at least explain your actions to us!" Thor said perhaps a little too loud.

"No _Brother _I won't. It is not likely to do me any good and I would rather settle into the jail that is to be my home for the next few centuries than listen to you all dither on about things of little consequence." Loki replied.

"You are so sure that your punishment will be imprisonment, but execution and banishment are also options for crimes such as yours." This comment came from a plump adviser named Egill.

"Thank you, Egill, for once again showing us your stupidity." Loki returned. "Unfortunately, banishment isn't an option because Odin does not have the means to take my magic away for an extended period of time therefore making me a threat to which ever realm I am banished to. Having me executed on the other hand also isn't an option because of my daughter Hela. Last time I checked, she was ruling Helhiem and I have no doubt she would be more than happy to bring me back as it is within her power. Anyone else have any stellar ideas?" Loki looked around the room and took in their shocked and angry faces, enjoying every second of it. "No? All right then _father, _lets begin my sentence. I would like to settle into my prison _before_ midday."

This time it was the Lady Sif who spoke. "How do we know you are not lying? I doubt even Hela could bring you back from the dead!You are the liesmith after all."

"No." Frigga now raised her voice and addressed Sif. "I have lived with my son and his lies since he could speak. I know when he lies, but now he speaks the truth."

"Mother, you really must stop doing that. I do enjoy watching them fumble about trying to determine whether or not I am lying. Everyone's lack of faith in me is really quite entertaining." Loki said back.

"Enough!" Odin roared. "Guards, gag Loki." Loki glared at Odin as the hateful gag was once again put over his mouth. "I have come to a decision. Loki Odinsson, for your crimes as listed before and for lack of an alternative punishment you are sentenced to be imprisoned indefinitely within Asgard's high security prisons in a cell which has walls that are impervious to your magics. Due to your status you will have access to all your belongings that are approved by either myself of Frigga All-mother before being given to you. Are there any objections?" The room stayed silent. "Very well, this trial is now closed. Guards please escort Loki to his new prison."


End file.
